You're the same guy then and now
by Kimotohinagi
Summary: Kanako meets a cute girl who has a sharp tongue. The girl barges into her room...and apparently knows Mariya's secret? Turns out she was engaged to the son of the Shidou family since being a child. Just why is she here and how can she keep up the act of being engaged to Shizu? Mariya X OC
1. OC information

This is just the information for my OC in this Maria Holic fic. I'm still in the middle of exams so pardon for my inactive updates!

Name: Chiyo Tsukushi

Age: Same as Mariya (first year high school student) Sorry, I don't use the term high school in my country... so I'm not sure how old they are.

Height: 151cm

Appearance: A small, petite girl with long straight violet hair that reaches her hips. Her eyes are also violet purple. Cute and beautiful, but hates her small size.

Personality: A rude girl who has a sharp tongue, having no qualms about insulting Kanako just like Mariya and Matsurika. She appears to be a prideful girl, but actually does not like being in the centre of attention. This makes her irritated at her well-known and rich household that makes her so well-known. However, behind her insulting nature, she is kind-hearted and cares deeply for Mariya and Shizu.

Likes: She likes drawing and painting, having an interest in the arts. She also seems to be a bit of a glutton, indulging herself in sweets.

Dislikes: She hates mathematics and would skip math classes as often as she could.

Background: She comes from the rich Tsukushi family who is closely cooperating with the Shidou family. The family decides to engage Chiyo to their son and has already made plans for their future wedding after the twins graduate from school. However, Chiyo has yet to know that Shizu was actually a girl in disguise. Eventually, due to unforeseen circumstances, her family moves their business to Germany. She sends a letter to Shizu, who feels complied to give the letter to her brother. Mariya responds, not thinking it would natter if Chiyo knew his true gender, about the bet that his grandmother made, thus making him her true engaged soon-to-be husband. One day, she transfers into Ame no Kisaki, refusing to tell the now cross-dressed Mariya, why she suddenly came to see him. (This is something that shall not be spoiled). Since the Shidou family knew her (and so do most of the students in the girl's and boy's school), she has to pretend to be engaged to the female Shizu while helping to keep the twin's secret. She does not use her charm to embarrass Kanako like Mariya does, even calling him shameless for thinking he's cute and beautiful as a girl. However, she insults Kanako and ignores her nose-bleeding.


	2. Chapter 1 - My fiancé is a cross-dresser

(A very short first chapter. Sorry! I'm very tired )

The blond stared at the envelope for the longest time, sitting on his bed in his room. He needed time to think about things, where this thing was going. Mariya had received the letter more than a week ago, but he has yet to open it. As if the envelope was way too precious for it's seal to be torn open, he'd only look at the name written on the front of the white paper every night. Silently.

Kanako had realized this and had become curious. She had never seen the devil of a cross-dresser sit quietly in the room, thinking to himself before. Most of the time, he'd use his free time to torture her, or otherwise find ways to make her nosebleed.

So it was no wonder Kanako had started to feel the slightest bit intrigued by the letter and why the heartless sadist was refusing to open it.

Come to think of it, the beautiful boy had been writing letters for the past few months or so. Sometimes the Dorm Mistress would stop by to pass him a reply letter, to which he thanked her in his innocent girly voice. Of course the tall girl didn't pay much attention to it. It hardly mattered to her what Mariya would be doing.

"You're not opening it again...?" Kanako asked, careful not to seem like she was forcing the sadist to open the letter of whoever could have been naive enough to communicate with him.

"Is that your matter, louse?" the deep, boy voice said. It was his true nature. He was a boy cross-dressing in a catholic all girl's school.

"No , but I think it's-"

"What you think doesn't matter, female swine." Matsurika said with a straight face, The grey haired maid was blunt and awfully honest.

Kanako quickly kept quiet as she tilted her head up slightly to glance at the boy who just kept his eyes on the two words written with a black ink pen on the envelope. With curiosity getting the best of her, she spoke up to ask a question again.

"W-who...who is it from?" The raven-haired girl asked, bracing herself for a string of insults or perhaps some form of physical abuse from the spartan.

Surprisingly, the male with long blond hair seemed to think that it didn't matter whether or not the Lesbo knew or not. Besides, she would never know the name written on the envelope. Looking up from the object in his hands, he replied, " Chiyo Tsukushi"

It was at that moment Kanako's inner thoughts started to run wild again. She tried hard to see if she could recall ever hearing the name. It was somewhere deep inside her memory as her inner self desperately over turns the files and cabinets of information and memories to look for the name. But all that was stored in her brain were photographs of all the cute girls she's ever met at Ame no Kisaki.

"You've never heard of her, so stop trying you idiotic bitch!" Mariya invaded her train of thoughts.

"Don't just barge into my thoughts when i'm trying to remember hard!"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kanako sank back onto her bed as she turned to the clock. It was still too early for bed. What should she do?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Shidou-san, there is someone here to see you." the high-pitched, childish voice of the dorm mistress said.

"Who the heck could be here at this hour..." The boy grumbled with his threateningly dangerous voice," i swear if it's for something stupid i'll kill that bitch."

However, just as soon as he had said that in his boyish, sadistic voice, he got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Is something the matter?" the blond gave the dorm mistress a sweet smile as Kanako had to resist curling up in the ball. How frightening it was for Mariya to be able to change from an innocent sweet girl to a demonic, satan-child male in just the blink of an eye. And the short haired girl prayed a short prayer for the poor soul that dared to piss Mariya off.

"Just how pathetic are you?" Said a voice and Kanako's head snapped up. The voice sounded so cute, like it would belong to an adorable girl. But the words rung through her brain. Someone called Mariya pathetic. This was not ending well! NOT AT ALL! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

"I-i'm sorry...i have no idea what you're talking about..." The blonde giggled as his roommate cringed. "Why don't you come in and we can talk?" The male invited the guest into the room. It was at that moment, Kanako could see who was Mariya's visitor.

She was a short, petite girl with a small frame. Sure, her chests were not the biggest in the universe (Kanako resisted thinking that they were non-existent), but she was beautiful and Kanako could feel her heart thumping widely, blood rushing to his face. The girl had long dark violet hair which was straight and reached her waist. KYA! Hime cut! Not only that, her eyes were a beautiful violet purple that seemed like it would be able to glow in the dark.

"H-h-he-h-hello!" The tall girl raised her hand up, stumbling over her words. The girl was too adorable to resist. Kanako imagined running over to the girl and squeezing her to death. She thought of a prayer in her head again, talking to her dear mother in heaven. _Dear mother in heaven, please guide me... As I have met so many beautiful maidens I can no longer keep up!_

"Was i talking to you? At least have the decency to let me talk to who i came for first."

Eh? What? This girl... despite her young and small appearance, the way she spoke. It sounded like a ruthless adult. Kanako immediately thought of Matsurika and Mariya, how they abused the poor Yuri with words. Her heart sank as she saw the cold glare the girl gave her. Such a cute girl...and yet... why must life be so cruel?!

Turning from the utterly confused and slightly heart-broken Kanako, the violet-haired girl looked at Mariya who had sat back down on his bed.

"So...what were you looking for me for at this hour?" The blonde smiled innocently and asked.

"Idiot, you don't have to pretend."

"Excuse me..?"

The girl turned to the envelope that had been sitting on Mariya's wooden desk.

"I see...you were too lazy to open my heartfelt message to you? Unbelievable, to think you'd just read it and appreciate the work i put into writing a letter to you."

It was at this time, Mariya's eyelids flew wide open, his eyes opened up so big it seemed like his red eyes would pop out of his head. He seemed shocked, looking at the envelope and then back to the girl, who had crossed her arms in displeasure. The young man quickly regained his composure, unwilling to let the girl carry on witnessing the state of alarm he was in any further, considering who she was to him.

"Chiyo..." the blonde muttered in his normal boy voice, narrowing his eyes slowly.

"Oh, so you've remembered my name? How wonderful... that means I've at least retained that little spot in the dusty corner of your cold heart..." the girl said sarcastically.

"Chi... Tsukushi?" Kanako said out, remembering the name that Mariya had been staring at for the last few evenings.

"I do recall writing in my most recent letter that i would be flying over and transferring into Ame no Kisaki as of tomorrow. I'm sure if you had read it, you wouldn't be in such a dire state of shock at the moment."

"Shut your big mouth..." Mariya spat at the girl as she sighed.

"I'm sure the rest of the school and your class would be quite surprised to have a transfer student come over so suddenly in the middle of the year. But i'm sure it doesn't matter." Chiyo smirked," they were quite confused as to why i came by so late, but just mentioning my family name gives me free access. Isn't that right, Mariya?"

"So. Why DID you come by so late? You're freaking annoying."

"As if i want to come by and see you at this late in the evening... But seeing as I had to drop by Mihoshi no Mori to see Shizu..." The violet girl pouted, making Kanako wither with the cuteness. "It'd be weird to see my fiancé 's sister rather than him first..."

_Wait. What?_

The short hair froze, her eyes dilating in utter...well, shock. Fiancé? Shizu is engaged to this cute girl...? But wait, Shizu is a girl in disguise. But if this girl knows about Mariya's gender, she should be aware of Shizu being a girl right? Then it can only mean...

"Ahhhhhhh?!" Kanako screamed out loud, unable to contain her disbelief.

"Keep it down, louse! You're gonna attract attention!"

"W-w-w-what?! Mariya...you're... ENGAGED?!"

The blonde huffed and dropped his shoulders down in frustration a little.

"Technically speaking, Chiyo-sama is engaged to Shizu Shidou." the maid spoke up with a monotonous voice.

"BUT SHE KNOWS THEIR GENDER! S-s-so...what... this is too complicated!"

The violet eyed girl scowled deeply and glared at Kanako, who had to swallow down the bitter truth into her throat before she got killed. She couldn't believe it. Mariya, the sadistic crossdresser was engaged?! Moreover to such a cute loli?! It was unbelievable! Kanako didn't want to believe that even Mariya would be able to get himself a girl before Kanako did.

"I am engaged to the grandson of the head of the Shidou family...I always have been since young..." Chiyo sighed," it wasn't until i moved away did i realize that the person i thought i'd be marrying was actually a girl... and that my real future husband was a drag-queen..."

"I am NOT a drag-queen,you shitty wash board."

"Call me that ONE MORE TIME, and i'll make sure you get YOUR manhood cut off!" the girl yelled at Mariya, who seemed to be more that glad to argue back at the flat-chested, feisty girl.

"I...I still don't understand... that means... you're marrying?"

"No matter who wins the bet, me or Shizu... The person Chiyo will be marrying is me. After I graduate of course."

"You make it sound like you're desperately fighting for me over your own twin sister..."

"Tch. It just irritates me. You have to act like you're engaged to her right? Although she is in a boy's disguise." Mariya crossed his arms and looked up at the girl, who raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter to you does it? You don't even read my letters."

"Oh you can just shut your asshole up, will you?"

_Dear mother in heaven, what should I do? The night has just gotten even noisier..._

Kanako was still dazed with all the new information she had to force herself to accept over one evening. In the first place, do engaged couples even bicker as much as those two?! Only time can tell if this would work out.


End file.
